


Comforts of Reality

by elvhenberry



Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenhanders - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenberry/pseuds/elvhenberry
Summary: Fenris fears his new life being just a dream but he anchors back to reality with comforting memories.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris/Male Hawke (Dragon Age)





	Comforts of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote thise while I was (sort of) stuck at a train station to pass the time.

It was a bone-chilling evening in Kirkwall. The algid humidity shook people to the core and the residents of Darktown shivered under their moth-eaten sacks despite the warmth of their fires. Anders was going to take a longer time in the bath to thaw himself out tonight, Fenris thought to himself as he settled on the bed with a copy of Hard in Hightown, he must have been busy treating coughs and colds all day. Garrett and him would warm him up later anyways.

Fenris snuggled tight and cozy between the goosefeather pillows and eiderdown covers. He pulled his knees in his chest and used them to support the book in his hand. He'd been reading it for a few days now and he was almost past half of it. He was proud of himself. Reading came easier bit by bit. He especially enjoyed reading nights where he would read out loud in bed for Anders and Garrett. He also loved what came after.

If someone told him ten years ago that he'd be reading novels for fun in the queen sized bed he shared with his lovers in a fancy mansion he would have thought that that person was crazy, or worse, ridiculing and mocking him for his status. He warily fell asleep every night, fearing he would be kicked awake by Hadriana or some other boot-licking, social climbing underling of Danarius back in Tevinter. The thought of his new life being just an escapist dream-world made him shake his head in agitation. It couldn't be a dream. The Maker wouldn't be so cruel, would he? Fenris put the book down. This was very much real. He felt the cotton sheet underneath him. He smelled his lovers' scent on the pillows he was leaning on, their loving touches still lingered on his skin. He saw the meandering crack in the bedframe's support pillar on which the curtians were hung upon where Anders and Garrett danced on a drunken night. They teasingly spun around the pillar, naked as the day they were born, and the wood creaked under their weight. Their inebriated chuckles were abrupted as they suddenly let go and fell to the ground, only to errupt in histerical cackles moments later; the memory still echoed in his ear.

This was real. He killed Hadriana. He killed Danarius. He loved his partners and they loved him back, and if, by the Maker, this turned out to be a dream, he'd flee to Kirkwall the same morning he woke and search until he found them.

This was real, and nothing, not even his worse fears would be able to make him believe otherwise.


End file.
